Pet (Permanent)
Pets are companions which may be used for fighting. Although there exist various categories of pets, the term "pet" usually refers to one of the eight evolvable pets. Your character can hold up to five pets and non-evolvable pets. You can summon one of each of the following categories of pets at the same time: a pet or an non-evolvable pet, an eggsploiter pet, a vanity pet and a monster from your Pandora's Box Hanging. Types of pets Evolvable Pets There are eight types of evolvable pets: * Love pet: The non-elemental pet evolved from the Love Egg. It focuses on magic and support abilities. * Sapphire pet: The Water pet evolved from the Sapphire Egg. It has balanced abilities and stats. * Jade pet: The Wood pet evolved from the Jade Egg. It has high evasion and accuracy. * Ruby pet: The Fire pet evolved from the Ruby Egg. It has high magical attack and defense. * Metal pet: The Metal pet evolved from the Metal Egg. It has high physical defense and HP. * Rock pet: The Earth pet evolved from the Rock Egg. It has high physical attack. * Kuku pet: When evolved, this pet has three types: **Fire Kuku is similar to the Ruby pet. **Water Kuku is similar to the Sapphire pet **Wood Kuku is similar to the Jade pet. * Dragon pet: When evolved, this pet has three types: **Fire Dragon is similar to the Ruby pet. **Metal Dragon is similar to the Metal pet **Water Dragon is similar to the Sapphire pet Special edition Special edition (SE) pets refer to pets with a skin recolor. Special edition pets may be obtained through the Pet Exchange, or from the item mall. King pets Kuku pets, Dragon pets, and SE4-SE12 pets have a 10% chance of becoming King pets on their third evolution. The King pet has boosted stats or additional skills when compared to regular pets, and may also appear physically larger. The King name is visible when the pet is traded or placed in a Pet Hibernation Box.https://web.archive.org/web/20100123164643/http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=477055 Non-Evolvable Pets There are four types of non-evolvable pets: *Fox pet *Pu pet *Yun Sheng Beast *Alpaca Variants As Non-Evolvable pets are based on monsters (except the Yun Sheng Beast and Alpaca, which only come in one type), their variants are not numbered but instead named after the monster they are based on, and there is no "default" version of these pets. Craft-On Evolve Pets There are four types of non-evolvable pets: *Unicorn *White Tiger *Moon Wolf *Seal Tortoise *Ox *Shadow Antelope Obtaining a pet Pets are obtained from the Vending Machines placed within Eversun City, Darkdale, and Collington via the usage of a Pet Token purchased from the Item Mall. The Vending Machine will give a random egg of all original pets, including the Kuku pet. They can also be obtained from chance boxes purchased from the Item Mall. All pets can be vended in stalls and mailed to another player by using a Pet Hibernation Box. They may also be traded between players without the item: a special space in the trade window is reserved for pet trading. It is, however, impossible to know if the egg is a special edition pet in both cases, as names can be easily changed with a Pet Naming Tag. The pet quest awards a level 1 original Metal egg through a Hibernating Metal Egg. Loyalty When you first obtain a pet or non-evolvable pet, it will have 100 loyalty (the maximum); however, this amount declines. Every day its loyalty will drop by 1 point (only noticeable upon re-log or area change). When the pet dies, its loyalty will decrease by 10. When your character dies with the pet summoned, it will decrease by 10. Note that since the pet will remain summoned after your death, it is possible to have your pet killed after your death and lose 20 loyalty at a time. Pet loyalty can be restored by playing with the pet, restoring 1 loyalty point every few minutes: *Level 0-9: ~1 minute *Level 10-19: ~3 minutes *Level 20-29: ~5 minutes *Level 30-39: ~8 minutes *Level 40-49: ~10 minutes *Level 50-59: ~12 minutes *Level 60-69: ~15 minutes *Level 70: ~18 minutes It is also possible to restore loyalty by feeding the pet one of the various pet foods such as Pet Treat for 2 points, or with a Fidelity Fruit for 30 points. Pets' penalty on low loyalty: *<80: Cannot be ridden with a saddle. *<50: Will not obey commands (stays in Alert mode), the only command available is Recycle. *<40: Has a chance to flee upon summoning (a warning box will pop up). Note that playing or flying does not count as summoning. *<20: Cannot be summoned. *<10: Cannot be traded. Using a Pet Hibernation Box will prevent the daily loss of loyalty points. Pet loyalty will automatically restore to 100 upon evolution, using a Tai Chi Mirror restores loyalty if pet passes lvl 11, 41, or 61. Commands All pets in the pet window need loyalty 50 or higher to accept commands other than recycle. When summoned, non-vanity pets starts with alert mode, while vanity pet starts with follow mode. Right clicking a summoned pet displays a menu with the following commands: *'Attack': Pet attacks a target selected by you. Pet will keep engaging the target until either of them is dead or you order other commands. Automatically revert to alert after target is dead. Note that pet may switch target if being attacked by another enemy. Does not work on vanity pets. Type /petatk in the chat window. *'Alert': Pet follows the owner, switch to attack mode when the pet owner or the pet is under attack, or the pet owner click to use normal attack on a target. Vanity pets will switch to follow in this mode. Type /petguard in the chat window. *'Follow': The pet follows you but will not attack (but used to attack in a prior patch). Type /petfollow in the chat window. *'Special skill': Special skills are individual to each pet type. Please see a specified pet type for more information. Does not work on vanity pets. Type /petspecial in the chat window. *'Stay': The pet stops in its current location and will not attack. Type /petidle in the chat window. *'Recycle': Unsummons the pet. Type /petret in the chat window. The chat commands can be dragged to hotkey bars for easy access. In alert or follow mode, when the pet owner is too far away, pet may teleport to the pet owner. Note that all pets share the same commanding system. When you use a command while having more than 1 pet summoned but not ridden, it is possible that either the pet different from the one you wish to order will accept it, or more than 1 pet will accept it. Pet window The pet window is accessed via + . In the upper right of this window is a button to switch between full and simple mode. Along with displayed stats, the following commands are in full mode: * Feed: Feeds the pet food to increase its loyalty. This can only be used when the pet isn't summoned. You can feed it Fidelity Fruit or Pet Treats this way. You can only use Pet Biscuits when the pet is summoned. You must first select the item and then click on the summoned pet. * Summon/Return: This summons or returns the pet, respectively. * Banish: This permanently deletes the pet. The pet cannot be returned. * Play: Plays with the pet to restore loyalty. While the player can still be attacked, the pet will not (as it is not technically summoned), thus will not abandon you if its loyalty is low. * Order: When pressed a menu pops up with: **'Pet returns': Same as Recycle. **'Pet stays': Same as Stay. **'Pet follows': Same as Follow. **'Pet attacks': Same as Attack. Simple mode The simple pet window displays the pets HP, MP, loyalty, level and experience. The three buttons on the right are the Summon/Return, Feed and Play commands. Pet skills Evolvable pets and Eggsploiter pets can learn and use skills according the their level. Evolvable pets can learn new skills at levels 1, 6, 11, 18, 25, 36, and 61. The skills are learned automatically upon reaching that level. The skills level up when the pet gets to certain levels, which may result in more damage, new effects, and a higher MP cost. The level of an eggsploiter pet corresponds to the player's level when it was spawned. Like evolvable pets, a higher level impacts the skill strength and skill availability. Aside from special skills, pets keep using their skills in combat as long as they have enough MP available. Revival When a pet or non-evolvable pet dies, you will have to revive it using one of the few given ways. The most commonly used way is to go to a NPC with the Heal Pet ability (Benny Marshall and Pet Shop Paula). Reviving pets this way will cost a certain amount of gold, equal to the level of the pet multiplied by the evolution factor. * The evolution factor of the first form of the pet (level 1-10) is 20 gold, so if you want to revive a level 2 pet, it will cost you 2 × 20 = 40 gold. * The evolution factor of the second form of the pet (level 11-40) is 50 gold, so if you want to revive a level 12 pet, it will cost you 12 × 50 = 600 gold. * The evolution factor of the third and fourth form of the pet (level 41-60 and 61-70) is 100 gold, so if you want to revive a level 42 pet, it will cost you 42 × 100 = 4200 gold and a lvl 62 pet would cost 62 × 100 = 6200 gold. Pets can also be revived using the Musician skill Resurrect Pet. This skill is used to revive only your own pet, as pets cannot be traded when dead. Another way is by using a Reanimalator. Note that there's no way to recover pets' experience points lost upon it's death. However, unlike human players, pets' experience points will only go to 0 upon death when it's already below 10%. Experience When a pet deals damage to a monster, it will receive experience points. The experience points a pet receives will be multiplied by the level difference bonus/penalty between the pet and the monster just like players. For evolvable pets, the experience gained is distributed by the option chosen in the pet window. *Players can choose to give 0%, 25%, 50%, 75%, or 100% of the total experience points gained by player and all pets to the evolvable pet, while the rest of the experience points will go to the player. There are no level restrictions for sharing experience with a pet. *In order to share experience points with an evolvable pet, the pet must be summoned, but can be ridden, commanded to follow the player, or stay away from the fight. Unlike teams, there's no range limit, and the pet only needs to be on the same map. *As long as a player is able to gain experience from the monster for themselves they can gain experience from any successful hits of pets of any level lower than them. However, there is an upper level limit where the pet cannot exceed 5 levels above or below the player. *When a pet is at level 10, 40, or 60, the experience points he/she gained will always go to the pet owner, due to the need for evolution. If the pet is higher than 5 levels above the player, the experience points will be wasted. For non-evolvable pets, eggsploiter pets, or monsters summoned by the player, the experience points they gain will go to the pet owner. *If the pet is summoned along side a levelable pet, experience will be distributed according to the share setting in the pet window. *If the pet is higher than 5 levels above or below the player, experience points will be wasted. This mainly applies to non-evolvable pets (such as Fox pet, Pu pet, Yun Sheng Beast and those from the Anniversary Newbie Special Set). Evolution When a pet reaches a certain level, it can evolve into a stronger creature. Pet Shop Paula can evolve it if it meets the required level and you have the correct evolution stone. Keep in mind that when a pet reaches the level it can evolve, it will be capped at that level until it evolves. * At level 10, the pet can hatch from its egg using an Elementary Evolution Stone, which can be purchased from Pet Shop Paula. * At level 40, the pet can evolve into a stronger form using an Intermediate Evolution Stone. This stone can be purchased from the item mall. * At level 60, the pet can evolve into an even later stage using an Advanced Evolution Stone, making all pets but Jade Pet and Love Pet mountable. This stone can be purchased from the item mall. After evolving a pet, its loyalty is restored to 100. Riding a pet You can ride level 60 non-evolvable pets or level 61 pets (except the Jade Pet and Love Pet) with a pet saddle. You can fight while mounted: only you can attack, and you will be only the one taking damage. You can also deal Experience to the mounted pet. There are different types of saddles, all which increase the movement speed: With the exception of the High Quality Saddle, saddles are one-time use and only last for 2 hours, after which you will be dismounted. Going offline or disconnecting also cancels the effect. Flying on a pet Using a Flying Upgrade Stone on a rideable pet grants the ability to use that pet for flying, instead of flying with a weapon or flying item. This also adds a flag to the small pet window ( + ). The pet retains this ability if traded, but currently there is no indicator in the trade window (like King pets have). Flying with a pet adds 10 to movement speed.https://web.archive.org/web/20100916080158/http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=663925 Flying with a Yun Sheng Beast adds an additional 10 to movement speed for a total of 20 versus flying on a weapon. Players can fly with a flyable pet even if they haven't done the Learn How To Fly quest yet. In this case, the player's basic flying speed will count as 0 before adding in the pet's speed. See also * Comparison of pets for comparing pets References External links *Pet Information Compilation thread by Xelescence (archive) Category:Pets